Trapped
by PeachDreamer
Summary: Sarah gets some more surprises, and some weird stuff happens. I dont know where this story is going but please READ&REVIEW and tell me if you want more or what. =)


"Sarah you're going to be late

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do quote a verse from the bestest book in the world, "The BIBLE", Psalms 23!

AN:

**!IMPORTANT!**

**I deleted chapter 2. It just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I had way to many ideas in my head and they all came scrambled out into the chapter 2. Please FORGET everything about the 2nd chapter, and since it's summer I have time to rewrite it. So please be patient as I do so. Thank you very much.**

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Trapped 

"Sarah you're going to be late!" A loud annoying voice yelled from downstairs.

"Ya I'm coming!" Sarah yelled as she glanced at the clock and notices the time. 7:30am. She had less then a ½ to get ready for yet another dull, boring day of school as a junior. 

Sarah quickly ran around her Victorian house, getting ready for the day, and by 7:50am was out the door.

Stepping inside the prison of a school she muttered her daily prayer, "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for thou art with me." Then she made her way through the crowded hall to her tiny green locker.

"Sarah!" 

Sarah whipped her head around to the source of the person calling her name. Seeing Amy, her blond, Brittany spears obsessed (as well as looking almost exactly the same) friend, madly waving her hands to get her attention, she couldn't help but smile. Sarah waved a delicate hand towards her friend, and then continued her track to her locker. Several "hi Sarah's" were said as she walked. Sarah never really understood it. She didn't think she was popular but everyone liked her and said hi. She concluded they weren't using her or making fun of her, but the popular kids actually liked her. It didn't matter much to her though. She was perfectly happy just being by herself. She even made excuses not to do stuff with them, like they would ask if she wanted to go to a party and she would say "Karen wont let me" even though Karen wanted her to get out more. She just couldn't handle too many people, being in school, with hundreds of her peers, boys shoving each other, couples grasping each other, she just couldn't be around that too much. Relieved to finally make it to her locker she gradually emptied her backpack, trying to take less time so she wouldn't have to make the laps around the school before the first class bell rung.

Thankful her planned worked to stall time, she heard the bell, quickly grabbed her schoolbooks and left for class.

"Today in art we will be starting our new grad standard." The short, scrawny, brown haired teacher told the class of 24 students. "I have the list of artists for each of you, you'll be paired in partners."

The students rushed to check the list while Sarah stayed behind, waiting for the mindless teens to clear the way.

"We got Escher!" A hyper, light haired girl rushed towards Sarah.

_"Great!" _Sarah grumbled as she thought of the girl being her partner plus Escher, his pictures brought back way too many throbbing memories. Well maybe not all throbbing, some were….she smiled as she thought about a tall man, singing to her as they danced in each other's arms.

"What's so funny?" The girl wondered seeing Sarah smile.

"Umm. Nothing. Ok lets get started." The girl skipped toward the books of Escher and started collecting their supplies. The girl, Tara, was one of the people Sarah could hardly stand. She was infuriating, annoying, and just a plain pain, either complaining tremendously, or obnoxiously hyper and chipper.

Stacked from head to toe with books in hand, Tara propped them on Sarah and her's desk. Sarah grabbed one of the thick books and gradually flipped through the thin pages.

When she came to a very familiar picture, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of sadness as she remembered her time spent in the place. _"Relativity"_ always one of Sarah's favorite images until her unexpected trip into a world of Escher art, which upon her return, had removed all of the artwork which hung around her room. She lightly studied the picture until something caught her attention. She moved the book up towards her face, where she could examine it closer. With a slight yelp of shock, she saw, deep within the background, a small scene that she, herself had live through. There stood a small figure of the Goblin King and herself, standing face to face on the maze of endless stairs.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Ok like I said in the Authors Note, I'll get the NEW and IMPROVED second chapter out as soon as possible!


End file.
